Deux Âmes
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Si la mort avait été leur choix, leurs âmes n'avaient pas peut-être pas finies le combat.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 ** _Avengers Infinity War_**

 **Si la mort avait été leur choix, leurs âmes n'avaient pas peut-être pas finies le combat.**

 **Ce texte est un mixe entre une idée qui me trottait dans la tête grâce au magnifique fanart qui sert de couverture et un thème de la dernière Nuit du FoF sur le thème "âme". Comme quoi, quand les grands esprits se rencontrent !**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin) Ok, j'avoue, celui-là il m'aura fallu 1h30 ;) mais je voulais prendre mon temps.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **DEUX ÂMES**_

Il avait décidé de mourir. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait réellement envie, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il connaissait ce monstre. Il savait sa violence, son sadisme, sa folie, sa mégalomanie… Il aurait pu… Il aurait dû peut-être s'en aller au moment où le _Sanctuary_ était apparu au-dessus d'eux. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait toujours le Tesseract avec lui. Une pensée, un claquement de doigt et il aurait disparu dans la seconde, abandonnant les asgardiens à leur sort, abandonnant son frère… Il n'en aurait sans doute même pas été étonné… Mais ce n'était plus possible désormais. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait vraiment voulu sauver ces gens, il avait réellement était inquiet pour son frère et il avait apprécié l'accolade pleine d'affection qui avait suivi leurs retrouvailles… Tout était là en fait, les deux frères qui s'étaient déchirés si longtemps s'étaient enfin retrouvés et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé… Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Alors, il avait décidé de mourir… pour différentes raisons, mais mourir…

Mourir parce que Thanos lui avait promis pire que la première fois à cause de son échec et pourtant, le simple souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré pendant un an suffisait à le faire trembler : les tortures, la douleur, l'impression de mourir. La véritable mort et le retour… un cercle infernal de souffrance qu'il ne voulait plus endurer. Il ne serait plus jamais son prisonnier…

Mourir parce le Titan Fou méritait bien son surnom. Il était réellement fou, massacrant des peuples entiers pour se donner une pseudo bonne conscience et l'envie de faire croire à tous qu'il était leur sauveur. Mourir parce qu'il avait une règle mathématique stupide dans ses actes : 1 sur 2… Éliminer un être vivant sur deux. Un ennemi sur deux… Un prince sur deux… Et dans les premiers moments c'était Thor qui était devenu sa cible. Thor qui était retenu immobile par ces sangles de métal. Thor qu'il allait tuer. Il le savait. Il avait lu la folie meurtrière dans ses yeux. Il était encore temps de partir s'il le voulait… Mais, il ne le voulait pas… Pas cette fois, il irait jusqu'au bout… quitte à…

Mourir… Mourir pour détourner l'attention de ce monstre de son frère. Mourir pour lui laisser une chance de survivre, car il croyait en lui. Depuis qu'il avait découvert son vrai potentiel contre Héla, il savait qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de le vaincre, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de temps et il allait lui en donner… Sa mort lui permettrait de survivre.

Son frère ne comprendrait pas tout de suite. Il trouverait son geste ridicule et inutile pour un dieu de la malice, réputé pour son intelligence. Ce n'était pas grave, il comprendrait sans doute plus tard…

L'important était qu'il avait fait un choix et il était irrévocable… Il avait décidé de mourir… et, à la dernière seconde lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer, juste avant que son corps ne cède, il pensa au sourire de son frère et à ses bras apaisant lui accordant un pardon total et un amour sincère.

 _\- Survie mon frère… Pardonne-moi…_

...

Elle avait décidé de mourir… Ce n'était pas qu'elle en avait particulièrement envie, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle le savait. Elle avait trop d'éléments en sa possession. Elle savait trop de choses. C'était même un peu idiot. Elle qui avait enfin trouvé sa place. Elle qui n'était pas seulement la femme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir accepter de perdre tout ça. Parce qu'elle faisait parti des Gardiens et que pour remplir sa mission, elle allait devoir mourir.

Elle l'avait compris… dès l'instant où elle avait écouté le récit de cet homme qu'ils avaient sauvé, dès l'instant où elle avait su ce que ce fou, qu'elle avait longtemps appelé père, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas haïr totalement même aujourd'hui, allait faire, elle avait décidé de mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il allait venir pour elle et il savait comment convaincre les gens de lui obéir.

Trop souvent elle avait vu ses prisonniers tenter de lui résister pendant des heures, des jours pour les plus résistants, des mois, plus d'un an, pour celui qui l'avait le plus marqué, mais au final tous avaient fini par céder et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ça.

Alors, elle avait décidé de mourir, mais pas entre ses mains. Elle voulait mourir des mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait qu'il empêche ce fou de mettre la main sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup, mais elle avait confiance en lui. C'était si étrange d'ailleurs. Elle qui avait survécu pendant si longtemps, faire confiance à Peter était tellement contre nature. Il était à la fois immature et sage, orgueilleux et courageux. Un étrange mélange qu'elle avait appris à supporter puis à aimer, de toute son âme, de tout son être. Elle savait qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup. Elle savait qu'il serait dévasté, mais elle savait surtout qu'il le ferait. Elle avait confiance. Quand il lui dirait que c'était le moment, qu'elle devait mourir, il la tuerait.

Parce que malgré tout, il comprendrait… que sa mort allait sauver des millions de vies à travers l'espace, il comprendrait et il ferait le nécessaire. Oui, elle en était là… Thanos voulait les pierres de l'infini, il voulait les rassembler, dominer et tuer… Et elle… elle… elle savait ce qui lui manquait, ce qu'il voulait le plus ardemment, la pierre la plus cachée de toutes : la pierre de l'âme… Elle savait, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas le mener à elle parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il préparait : ce génocide de masse semblable à nul autre qui détruirait tout et plongerait la galaxie dans l'horreur. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça… Elle ne voulait pas être sa complice, même sans être consentante.

Alors, elle avait décidé de mourir, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Il était déjà trop fort, trop persuasif, trop déroutant… Elle pensait avoir gagné, mais c'était faux. Il l'aimait… Ce monstre l'aimait… et elle, elle avait décidé de mourir, mais pas comme ça, car à la dernière seconde, lorsque son corps tombait dans le vide, juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur les rochers, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu et ses pensées s'envolèrent.

 _\- Ça ne devait pas finir comme ça Peter… Pardonne-moi._

OoooooO

Une prairie… Une vaste étendue verte balayée par le vent sous un soleil radieux. Un lieu calme, paisible et vallonné. Le chant des oiseaux au loin, des fleurs et… deux corps… allongés sur le sol, dos à dos, quelques fleurs les recouvrant. Deux corps… Deux âmes au passé torturé… Deux jeunes gens décidés à mourir pour protéger la vie des autres… Deux vies ôtées par la même main… Deux corps étendus l'un à côté de l'autre dans cet étrange espace, comme suspendu entre deux réalités… Le vent caressant doucement leur peau et ramenant plus de pétales qui se déposaient délicatement sur eux. L'un d'elles se déposa sur le nez de Loki, lui déclenchant un léger frémissement avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent.

Le ciel bleu, un léger vent, l'herbe verte sous sa joue… Le jeune homme frémit, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout était si loin de ses derniers souvenirs. Instinctivement, ses doigts se portèrent à son cou. Thanos… Il voulait le forcer à le tuer lui, mais la manière qu'il avait choisi le fit frissonner, même si cela lui ressemblait bien : un acte cruel et gratuit… Et soudain, il perçut un autre frémissement, dans son dos celui-là. Loki parut interloqué et tenta d'ordonner à son corps engourdi de se redresser.

Le ciel bleu, la douceur de l'herbe sous sa joue et un apaisement profond. La jeune femme frémit en ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle se trouvait. Elle qui se rappelait de sa chute et du bruit de ses os se brisant sur le sol… Ce n'était pas cet environnement. C'était si étrange, comme cette chaleur dans son dos. Y avait-il quelqu'un avec elle ? Cette simple constatation la fit frémir avant qu'elle ne le sente bouger. Il se redressait et Gamora tenta de faire la même chose. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

Loki se retourna et son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme qui était en train de s'asseoir à ses côtes. Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, le temps que la surprise passe.

\- Gamora ?

\- Loki ?

La jeune femme frissonna. C'était lui… Ce prisonnier de son prétendu père qui avait survécu à plus d'un an de torture, cet homme qu'elle avait refusé de faire souffrir comme s'y était appliqué ses « frères et sœurs ». Il était là, à côté d'elle.

Le jeune homme frissonna. C'était elle… La seule touche de douceur, la seule main compatissante qui s'était posée sur lui pendant que Thanos et les autres le torturaient pendant des heures… Elle était là, à côté de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Loki en se relevant avant de tendre la main à Gamora.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit cette dernière en se redressant à son tour. Je suis morte, moi.

\- Moi aussi… Je devais sauver mon frère…

\- Ton frère ? Murmura Gamora… Grand, blond, musclé et borgne ?

\- Depuis peu oui…

\- Alors tu l'as sauvé ? Il est en vie.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, il te pleure.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas… Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es morte ?

\- Il m'a sacrifié pour le pouvoir et pour son objectif final.

Les deux jeunes gens se turent et observèrent les champs verts et à perte de vue qui les entouraient, puis Loki baissa la tête.

\- Si nous sommes morts, où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gamora, mais en tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Loki avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son amie pour la serrer contre lui. Moi aussi…

Gamora se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki tout en fermant les yeux pour réfléchir. Elle se souvenait être morte et lui aussi. Ce n'était pas normal. Comme si leurs âmes refusaient de céder, comme s'ils avaient encore un rôle à jouer… Pourquoi pas…

Il fallait juste attendre…

.

* * *

 **voilà vous êtes arrivé au bout ce cet OS. Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui pour moi Loki et Gamora ont dû se croiser quand il était prisonnier, ce que j'explique dans la fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" et oui, j'aime bien faire des parallèles entre mes différentes fics. Alors à bientôt et dites moi si cette histoire vous a plu ou non dans une review !**


End file.
